Distrust
by SleepinQueen020
Summary: 16 Select students are chosen to attend Fairy tail Academy, a school for the gifted. Follow this journey as they make their way through high school! (Danganronpa!Au)
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_Is this some kind of joke?_

* * *

Lucy woke up this day in good spirits, rushing out of her bed to get ready for the day. She walked towards the window that sat across her room. A soft breeze ruffled her hair as she opened the window to see the weather outside.

She was greeted to a warm sunny spring day '_could this day get any better' _She thought with a huge smile plastered on her face.

She walked over to the outfit she had laid out last night, giddily picking it up and skipping her way to the bathroom.

Why was today so special for Lucy you might be asking? Well today was her first day at Fairy Tail Academy.

Fairy Tail Academy is home to the most elite students in all of Fiore, rumor has it if you manage to get accepted and graduate from here your life was set, you wouldn't have to worry about a thing ever again.

The process was relatively hard to even consider going into, well for one you had to be a high school student, secondly there wasn't a normal application most schools have. You have to get scouted by a teacher from that school, which is hard because no one exactly knows who works there.

And lastly you have to have an amazing talent that is noticeable by the masses.

But somehow Lucy had been accepted to this school, she still can't wrap her head around why she was chosen.

Or it's the fact that she believe she shouldn't have been chosen.

Lucy didn't have any remarkable skills, yeah she wrote a novel but she has always kept it to herself all these years, she had the average grades and didn't stand out much in her middle school days. She mostly spent her time in her apartment writing letters to her mother of writing in her novel, so she didn't get out much.

Little did she know that Fairy Tail holds a random lottery and picks one student out of all of Fiore to come join the new class.

One day when she went to go check the mail she saw a fancy letter with the mark of Fairy Tail on it. She thought at first it got delivered to the wrong address. When she turned the letter around to see her name, to say she was shocked seemed too little for what she felt. She rushed back into her apartment and slammed the door.

She felt scared to open the letter at first thinking it was a prank and she would get her hopes up for nothing. But she finally settled and decided it wouldn't hurt to check.

"Ok it's now or never" she said and picked up the white envelope.

For a second the world sounded eerily quiet, too quiet for Lucy's liking. Her heart was beating in her chest so hard and that's all Lucy could hear. She opened in and read over the contents on the letter.

_Dear Lucy Heartfilia,_

_Congratulations! _

_You have been selected from the lottery to attend Fiore's top school Fairy Tail Academy._

_You were randomly chosen out of millions of students Country wide to attend as the Ultimate Lucky student._

_We look forward to seeing you this new semester Lucy_

_Signed ,_

_Principal Makarov Dreyar._

Lucy read it over and over again not so sure of what to think of this.

"Ultimate lucky student?" Lucy doesn't remember ever hearing of someone with such a title enter this school. She sure doesn't remember Fairy Tail ever having a raffle to have a student selected to go to their school.

Lucy balled up the letter and threw it in the trash and thought of it as a prank. Some prank that was she got her hopes up for nothing.

* * *

Later as Lucy was sitting at her desk writing another letter to her mom a thought occurred to her,

'_Was it really just a prank though?_

Lucy put the letter to the side and flipped open her laptop and searched,** Ultimate Lucky Student Fairy Tail Academy.**

Soon results started popping up and she clicked on the first link. It was a classroom roster of the class that graduated two years ago.

She looked it over and found a student she didn't remember seeing on the new last year.

_**Ultimate Lucky Student: Max Alors**_

Lucy read it and skimmed her brain if she remembered ever hearing of him. She opened another tab and looked up who this guy was.

_Max alors, floor cleaning service: The best in the business for cleaning floors._

Lucy read the headline and some of the reviews. For the most part it seemed positive and looked to be a promising company.

Lucy decided to look for more on the ultimate lucky students that attended Fairy Tail, she read an article that showed they added the system 5 years ago because they felt Luck was a talent most people looked over. They wanted to bring light to the fact but it got overlooked most of the time because it was always some boring looking student. They didn't get much attention but it looked like they still ended up good in life.

Lucy got up and walked over to the bin that she threw the letter in, it just seemed to good to be true but after looking this up, Lucy was certain this was real.

* * *

So that's how it brought Lucy here getting ready for her first day at Fairy Tail Academy. She got out the bathroom and looked herself over, she wore a light pink flowy dress that was a little too short, so she put on white leggings underneath and threw on a white cardigan to match. She picked up the pink ribbon she had on her dresser and tied in her hair making a ponytail going off to the side. She slid on brown dress shoes and picked up her white kitty backpack.

She made herself a light breakfast then made her way out for her first day.

She practically ran all the way to the school. It wasn't that far from Lucy's apartment complex in the city. She was grateful she didn't have to go very far to reach the school, so it gave her time to sleep in a little.

Lucy stood in front of the gate in awe, the building stood tall in what seemed to be the center of the city; it had a lushes green field surrounding it with beautiful flowers sprouting around. The walkway was adorned by cherry blossom trees, A few falling from the tree as the wind blew.

Lucy stood there for a long time just admiring the beautiful scenery in front of her, she breathed in the sweet aroma the flowers produced around the school. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes making her way through the court yard going to the school. As she climbed up the stairs her heart started racing fast and she felt the air leave her lungs.

She reached for the door and made contact with the handle.

But as soon as she pushed open the door Lucy's world turned dark.

…_.._

…_.W ak_

… …_.. …_

_You have to-…_

… …_.. .._

…

_Wake up Lucy!_

Lucy jolted awoke and saw darkness surrounding her.

"Huh"

"Where am I?"

Lucy said out loud, she looked around and saw nothing but darkness. She tried to walk but found that she was floating in the air.

"Uh, where did Fairy Tail go?"

That was it, that where she was. She was at Fairy Tail Academy right? She had to be because that's the last place she remember herself to be.

She remember going up to the door and-

" Ah the door, where is it?"

Lucy said, She felt a breeze from behind her and turned around. A single read door laid in the middle of the darkness.

Lucy floated herself all the way to the door, she put her hand on it and opened it up to a bright light. She closed her eyes and tugged herself in until she felt gravity hit her again. She felt solid floor beneath her and stood with her hand on the knob and her eyes closed.

She opened her eyes and let the handle go. The door snapped shut fast and Lucy was standing in front of a classroom full of unique characters.

"See I knew there was one more." Lucy heard a light voice say. Lucy looked over to see a girl with short white hair looking at her with a warm smile on her face.

"Well it took ya long 'nough, we've all been waitin." Someone with a raspy voice. She looked over to see a tall guy with long black hair and too many piercing Lucy couldn't count.

"What a warm welcome." A brown haired girl said sarcastically, she looked ready to pass out at any given minute. Lucy blushed at seeing she only wore a checkered bra and brown shorts. She was at a desk looking down at tarot cards and flipping them over searching them over. "This is pointless I still can't find anything."

"She must've gotten lost like we all did when we came, can't blame her for being late." A petit blue hair girl said. She was reading a book with yellow glasses perched on her nose. She looked up for a minute and stared at Lucy, she gave her a small smile and went back to her book.

"Well you can't stop standing there looking terrified, we don't bite." A guy with black hair said to Lucy, he was at the desk near the door, to the left of Lucy. She looked over at him and quickly turned away when she looked and saw him only wearing boxers.

"Oh Gray sama, you took off your clothes again." A blue haired girl said sitting behind the almost naked guy. She got out of her seat and picked up the discarded pants and shirt that lay on the ground next to them. "thanks" the guy mumbled and stood up to put on his clothes.

Lucy looked for an open seat that wasn't occupied by anyone. She found one in the far back next to a guy with pink hair. She made her way over there while everyone seemed to fall back in idle chatter. She looked over to the pink haired guy who seemed to be lost in thought looking out of the window. Lucy slid into her seat quietly and looked around the room.

"On no, we let the door close!" A white haired guy bellowed getting out of his desk. Lucy noted he looked really buff, he had muscles everywhere. He stood way above everyone in the class. He rushed over to the door and with all his might tried to get it open.

"We can forget about getting that thing open. It's impossible to leave" someone with a mouse like voice spoke up. Lucy looked over to see another white long hair girl who looked identical to the girl with shorter hair, but something seemed more alluring about this one. Lucy couldn't help but stare at her and think she was one of the most beautiful people she has ever seen.

The girl turned to Lucy and gave her a bright smile and Lucy felt her heart break out of her chest. She felt like she was in a trance staring at her. "Are you ok?" She asked Lucy. A look of concern etched her face and Lucy panicked, Lucy shook her head and gave the girl a small smile.

"I'm sorry for staring, It's just that you one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen." Lucy said and blushed.

A guy with orange hair who had his head down on his desk perked up he turned and said "What- there is no way someone is better looking than me." He turned and faced Lucy and she froze.

"Loke-"She gasped. No way in 10 thousand years would she think she would see him again? Lucy looked shocked for a second then immediately it turned into a scowl.

"What are you doing here princess?" He said worry etched on his face. Lucy couldn't stand looking at him, so she turned her head.

"It's none of your business." Lucy said turning to look out the window. Loke got up tried to make his way over to Lucy.

"But it is my business. Everyone's been worried sic-"

"Woah, you to know each other?" A lanky blond boy said. He got up and started stretching and got in the way of Loke trying to make his way over to Lucy.

"Not really." Lucy mumbled.

"_Not really'_, Lucy come on we were best-" Loke tried but Lucy quickly cut him off

"Yeah '_were_' but not anymore." Lucy said. She looked over to Loke and hurt flashed across his face. Lucy cringed and felt remorse for what she just said. Lucy tries to speak and apologize but Loke just nods his head. He gives her a small smile and sits back down in his seat.

Lucy bites her lip and look back out the window but notices the pink haired guy looking at her. She tilts her head to the side and he just scowls at her.

"Do you remember how you got here?" He asks her suddenly. Lucy notices that now he has a lighter in his hand and is flicking little fires and putting them out quickly.

"Yeah I just walked here from home." Lucy says, but it isn't the answer he was looking for.

"No, like do you remember how you got into this classroom?" He asks her scowling a little harder.

Lucy racks her brain to try and remember how exactly she got here. She remembers walking up to the door then somehow appearing in here. She doesn't remember ever actually entering the building. She looks over at him and shakes her head.

"No, I just ended up here." She says. He looks at her for a minute then nods. He looks back down at his hand and starts flicking his fire.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Lucy ask eyeing him playing with the little fire. He smirks and continues with his fire.

"Don't worry, I'm careful with my fire" He says. Lucy gives him a worried glance and let him continue. Lucy looked down at her hands and twiddles her thumbs. She wanted to continue talking but didn't know what to say. She glances over to the pink haired guy playing with his fire.

Lucy nerves start to take over her as she realizes that these students here are the elites of society today. She didn't compare to them in the least, already just by looking at them she could tell they were very powerful people. She felt out of place in here with these students. She didn't fit in to their standard she knew for a fact. But she still came and wanted to learn as much as he could so she can become successful one day.

Lucy must have been staring the pink haired boy for a while, He sighed and looked over to her.

"So what's your name?" He asked her, though he looked like he could care less who she was.

Lucy blushed and stared back down at her hands on her desk." Lucy Heartfilia, how about you?" Lucy asked looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Natsu Dragneel." The pinked hair boy said. He went back to flicking his fire.

"What's your talent?" Lucy asked looking over to the boy again.

"The Ultimate Fire Dancer." Natsu said with a small smile tugging at his lips. "what bout' you?" he asked Lucy.

"I'm the Ultimate Lucky student." She said bashfully.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

Lucy bit her lip" Every year they do a lottery and pick one student to attend Fairy Tail."

"Never heard of it." Natsu said, he flicks his lighter one more time then closes it. He puts it in his pocket and decides to lean his head on the desk.

"Y-yeah me neither" Lucy stutters.

"Oi, when is the teach comin'"a blond in the back grumbled. Lucy looked to see a scary looking guy. His arms folded over his chest, he was buff but not as big as the white haired boy. He had a scar on his left eye that looked like a lighting bolt. He had a deep scowl on his face and was looking at the front of the class at a red haired girl.

"They should be arriving soon, I would hope." The red haired said. She looked pleasantly calm but Lucy couldn't help but gulp at the big sword she had sheathed at her hip. She crossed her hands under her breast and sighed.

"Took you long enough slow pokes." A cheery voice said.

Everyone froze and looked around. It didn't seem like none of us had said that, So where could the voice be coming from?

The red haired girl got up and took her sword out of the sheath and pointed it near the podium in the front of the class.

"Who's there!" She said in a deadly voice, It sent shivers down Lucy spine.

"Oh I forgot you guys can't see me from down here." The cheery voice said again. Lucy heart stopped as she saw what looked like a blue stuffed animal jump high onto the podium.

The stuffed animal looked like a cat, not just a normal cat though; it had wings and stood on its two feet. It had a green satchel draped across his back. He had a long wooden stick in his right hand a fish in the other, that seemed to have big bite taken out of it.

He sat cross legged on the podium and stared at the class with a nice wide smile on his face.

"Is this some kind of joke?" A blue haired boy spoke up. He had a weird red tattoo on his left eye and wore glasses.

"Ooo I wanna hear the joke, I love jokes." The blue cat said. He started chewing on the fish in his hand and looking at the class.

"Yeah were defiantly in the wrong place" A plumped back haired guy said.

"Nope your all where your supposed to be." The cat said humming while eating his fish.

"State your business here." The red headed girl said holding her sword higher near the cats face.

The cat finished his fished and looked at the class with an excited look in his eyes.

"Welcome to for first day at Fairy Tail Academy!" The cat yelled to the class.

It was complete silence. No one dared to move,_ or even breath, _for that matter.

"No this must be a mistake. I don't remember them telling me robot stuffed animals work here." The red head said, she looked like she had a death glare in her eyes and was ready to pounce on the cat.

"Hey I'm not a robot," The cat said. He stood up and raised his staff above his head. "I am your homeroom teacher Happy!" The cat said.

"Happy?" Lucy heard Natsu whisper next to her.

"Oh where running late. Uh, if I were you I would grab a seat. We're running late for orientation." Happy said. The red head still stood with her sword directed to Happy.

"First tell me what business you have with us." She said.

"I promise I will when we get there?"

"um, Where is there exactly?" The white long haired girl asked looking up at the cat with concern.

"You'll see when we get there." Happy stated.

"Erza I think it'd be best to just sit down for now." The guy with blue hair and the red face tattoo said. The red head hesitated for a second then took her seat.

"Nice! Now we can go!" Happy yelled. He started twirling his stick in the air. After a minute the whole room started shaking.

"Woah, Hey what's the big deal." Lucy heard someone say but she couldn't pin point who it was. He desk had toppled over and she lay on the floor wither legs stuck under her desk. Natsu desk falls beside her and she hears Nastu yell 'Damnit'

She tries to free herself from the desk she got stuck under but find it hard as the shaking continue to get worse. She feels something crash down on the desk she's under and she screams out in pain.

"What is this, an earthquake." Someone yells but Lucy is too busy trying to free her legs before they go completely numb.

She feels two strong hands slide her out from under the desk; they scoop her up and holds her tight against their chest as to shield her from any falling objects. She tries to look up and see Natsu trying to shield both of them the books and desk flying around. She grabs onto him and tries her best from getting hit by anything else. After 3 more minutes of rumbling it all stops suddenly.

Arms still wrapped around each other, Natsu and Lucy pull apart. They look around to see if any of their classmates survived the earthquake. They hear a couple of groans and complaints and people pushing desk off each other. Some were still huddle up like Nastu and her were.

Everything seemed to be in disarray except for the podium the cat sat on.

"I forgot to glue everything down! I am so sorry I almost killed you all." The cat was crying and shaking his stick around.

"What gives cat." The brown haired girl said getting up as one of the desk magically started to shift back in place.

"Oh!" The cat immediately perked up.

"Welcome to your orientation 77th class! Let the school trip begin!"

Slowly like if this were a fairy tale the walls of the classroom fell like they were just paper.

Everyone stared off into the wide blue ocean. Suddenly if wasn't wood Lucy and Natsu were sitting on, It turned into soft sand.

The breeze blew Lucy ponytail, the air smelled fresh and salty.

The classroom and chairs were disappearing then all that was left was them on the beach.

* * *

_AN:_

_I'm going to try and give this another go. I really liked the concept I came up with and wanted to finish this story through. I'm sorry if this part isn't as good but I promise its going to get good next is based off of danganronpa 2 and If you know the dangranronpa series then you know whats going to happen. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy Leave a comment and fav! I want to see what your predictions for the next chapter are going to be hehehehe._

_Oh_

_and Ps_

_I got the name because before it was called danganronpa it was called distrust._


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_School Trip?_

* * *

_**WARNING: This chapter is long. Almost 14k works :O so you have been warned**_

* * *

'_Lucy sweetie it's time to get up'_

"mm i'm up"

_A soft giggle puts a smile on Lucy's face_

_A gentle hand strokes her hair and Lucy nuzzles into it ' you'll be late if you don't get up'_

"But I want to stay here with you mom" Lucy whispers

'_I promise I'm not going anywhere sweetie'_

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see her mother on the side of her bed, but was greeted by a pink haired boy squatting next to her with scowl.

"Oi you woke yet?" He said tapping her cheek lightly with the back of his hand.

Lucy blinked a couple of time trying to adjust her eyes to the light. She looked up to a blue sky with little to no clouds and the bright sun. She brought her hand up and rubbed her face and felt little grains of sand stick to her face.

Finally Lucy sat up and took in her surroundings. She was at a beach, but she doesn't recall getting there or how she fell asleep in the sand.

"How did I get here?" She asked with a groggy voice. Natsu turned to her with a confused expression and sat down next to her. "You don't remember the school trip?" he asked.

She shook her head and tried to remember what happened today. Slowly her memory was coming back. She remembered today was an important day, but why was it so important? Was it the school trip he mentioned?

Oh yeah that's right today was her first day at Fairy Tail Academy, but something was off about this first day.

'Why are we on the beach?' Lucy thought in her head.

"Happy brought us here for the school trips remember." Natsu said. Lucy didn't know she actually said that out loud

Happy that's right, that weird talking stuffed animal cat. He brought them there in a weird way. Lucy remembered being in a classroom that was shaking and everything falling.

Slowly all the pieces came back together on how Lucy ended up here, but she doesn't remember falling asleep.

"How did I end up sleeping in the sand?" Lucy turned to ask Natsu. He crossed his legs and took out his match and started flicking the fire.

"After everything disappeared you stood up and started mumbling something. You started walking towards the ocean then a coconut fell down and hit your head." Natsu said.

Lucy smacked her head at how cliché that was. She looked down and saw said coconut on the ground not too far from them. She looked up and saw a big palm tree shadowing over her and Natsu.

"Everyone was worried and tried to wake you up; Happy said he would take care of it. He just waved that stupid stick around and told us to let you rest."

Lucy sighed and looked out into the ocean. She felt at peace there in the sand looking out into the ocean. Even having Natsu next to her seemed to calm her in a way. Lucy felt like nothing in the world could be wrong. But something in the back of her mind was nagging at her and she couldn't shake it. She looked around and noticed only her, Natsu and the blue haired boy with the weird tattoo under his right eye were on the beach.

"Where did everyone go?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Well Happy told us to introduce ourselves then we could explore the island. So after we introduced ourselves everyone just left." Natsu said.

"So we're on a island, did he say the name of the island?"

Natsu shook his head. "I wasn't really paying attention but I don't think so. He did say though after we earn some stupid hope fragment he would give us a clue."

"What are hope fragments?" Lucy asked confused.

"Don't you remember? He explained this during introductions." Natsu said rolling his eyes.

"Uh I was kind of sleep during then." Lucy said blushing, she was embarrassed that missed out on these details because of a coconut to the head.

"Take out your Student Handbook and I'll show you." Natsu said putting his lighter away and taking out a phone from his pocket. Lucy looked it over and it looked like a regular phone, on the back it had the Fairy Tail academy crest.

"I don't have one of those." Lucy said.

"Oh yeah I forgot I have yours." Natsu said, he took out another one of those phone's and handed it to Lucy. Lucy looked as the screen popped on and had her name splattered on the screen, _WELCOME Lucy Heartfilia_, It read as it booted up.

"Go to the third app, called student information." Natsu said pointing at an app on his phone with a pink flower on it. Lucy looked to her phone and saw the same app. She tapped on it and saw her student information.

"There are 15 numbers on the side, Happy said it's for each students profile. Once we met that student the number will light up." Natsu started to explain.

Lucy looked down and saw number two was the only number lighted up on her phone.

"If a number is lighted up that means we can begin earning hope fragments with that student. Hope fragments are meant to be the bond you create with each other; if you click on the number you will see an empty flower with six petals on the bottom with one pink pedal." Natsu went to the number one on his phone and showed him the profile on there; it was Lucy's profile, he skimmed down and showed the one lone petal on the empty flower.

"Introductions are supposed to be our first hope fragment, since me and you already met your number was already lit." Natsu explained.

"Happy said our first task on this school trip is to light up every number. We would have been finished if you didn't pass out" Natsu finished in a dead panned voice.

Lucy ignored the end of Natsu statement and asked him another question, "What's with this school trip anyway? I don't remember the agreeing to go on this trip."

Natsu sighed, "I don't know luigi, man you ask so many questions."

"I- I'm sorry" Lucy said looking down

"Wait, HEY my names not luigi! It's LUCY L-U-C-Y!" Lucy yelled at Natsu. She got up and glared down at him.

"Yeah whatever." Natsu said getting up and standing over Lucy.

"Come on." He said grabbing Lucy's hand and dragging her over to the blue haired guy.

"W-w-what are you doing." Lucy stammered blushing at having him hold her hand.

"You have to get your hope fragments started." Natsu stated, dragging her over to the blue haired guy.

"Yo Jellal," Natsu said as they appeared in front of the blue haired guy. He was sitting under a tree with a book in his hand, there was this yellow camera sticking out of the ground not too far from where he sat.

Jellal looked up at the two newcomers and closed his book, He stood to greet them with a small smile.

"Hello Natsu," He said bowing a little in Natsu's direction. He then turned to Lucy and offered his hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Jellal Fernandas." He greeted her, Lucy took his hand and shook it she gave him a small smile.

After she shook his hand she realized something, "Hey how do you know my name?" She asked Jellal.

"I heard Natsu yell it after you got hit in the head." He explained.

Lucy turned her head to Natsu but he was just staring off into the ocean while she and Jellal talked.

"Ah I see," Lucy said. "Well it will still be nice to introduce myself properly. I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"Oh so your related to the Heartfilia family?" Jellal asked Lucy.

Lucy hesitated for a second. She swallowed down a lump that formed in her throat and shook her head. "No, even though we share the same last name, I have no relation to them." Lucy said in the sweetest voice she could muster then.

"Ah I see, I thought maybe that's how you got into Fairy Tail." Jellal said, "So how did you get in?"

"I was selected through the lottery to attend as the Ultimate Lucky Student." Lucy stated.

"Oh so you were the one chosen, I did wonder which one of us it'd be." He muttered the last part to himself.

"You know about that?" Lucy asked shocked that he actually knew about them choosing a random student through the lottery system.

"Yeah I use to keep up with Fairy Tail new quiet often. I wanted to know everything about this school if I were to attend one day" He said

"Did you know you were going to come here one day?"

"No, I just always dreamed to come to this school. I worked hard until I got noticed. I was remarkably good at physics in junior high, so good that a college professor asked me to attend one of his seminars. From there I got known as the star seeker; oh where are my manners I didn't tell you my talent yet." Jellal said.

"I am the Ultimate Astronomer." He said with a satisfied smile.

Lucy heard a loud ring come from her student handbook. She pulled it out and saw the pink flower app glowing. She tapped it and saw number eight glow.

"What's this?" Lucy asked.

"It does that after you finished an introduction." Jellal said looking down at his student handbook.

"And with that I finished everyone." He mumbled.

Lucy clicked on the number and saw Jellal's profile come up. The flower at the bottom had one petal filled in.

"I finished everyone first" Natsu spoke up finally, Lucy looked over and saw him seated next to the yellow camera. He had his lighter out flicking it.

"I meant to ask, but why is there a camera sticking out of the sand?" Lucy asked.

"So I can keep my eye on all of you. I don't want anyone to get injured again." A cheery voice said from somewhere. Lucy looked around to see where the cat was this time. She saw Jellal and Nastu look up at a tree across from them so she followed their gaze and saw them looking up to a yellow monitor with Happy on it wearing a yellow shirt with palm trees on it. He seemed to be sitting in a hotel room with a tropical looking drink in his paw.

"Also it so I can make sure everyone follows the rules." He added taking a sip of his drink.

"What rules?" Lucy asked looking up at him on the screen.

"Duh, the ones in your handbook." He said with an eye roll.

Lucy looked down at the handbook in her hand and the first app she saw read 'Rules and Regulations.' She opened the app and read over the rules

**Rule #1: Extreme violence is prohibited on this island. Please live peaceful and relaxing lives with your fellow students.**

**Rule #2: Be considerate of each other and work together to obtain Hope fragments.**

**Rule #3: Littering is not allowed. Let us coexist with this island's bountiful nature in "mutual prosperity".**

**Rule #4: The lead teacher cannot directly interfere with the students. An exception to this rule is made if any student violates a rule.**

**Rule #5: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the island at your discretion.**

**Rule #6: Violence against any staff member is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.**

**Rule #7: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.**

Lucy finished reading over the rules and looked up to see the monitor was off. Lucy looked over to see Jellal sitting back down with his book and Natsu staring at her.

"Oi, you done yet?" He asked. Lucy nodded her head.

"Come on, we got more people to meet." He said grabbing Lucy's hand again.

"It was nice meeting you Jellal!" Lucy called over her shoulder.

"Likewise!" He said looking up from his book smiling.

Lucy turned away and took in her surroundings as her and Natsu walked. The beach was absolutely beautiful, It looked just like something ripped out of a resort magazine. The ocean was crystal clear with and pushed up to the shore in short wave. The sand was soft and was the perfect shade of tan. The palms trees seemed to be spread out in even spaces and coconuts hand off of them. Lucy looked over and saw huge rocks lined up the side with bushes of flowers and seaweed hanging off the corners.

Natsu led them to a sidewalk at the end of the beach that led them the way of the rest of the island. Lucy could see tall buildings in the distance after the got off the beach. She didn't seem them while she was on the beach and looked back to see the rocks blocked the view of the rest of the island from the beach.

They made their way to a place that looked like a super market with carts sitting outside. Lucy could see products hanging on the wall from the big windows the super market had. As they made there was up to the door they could hear yelling inside. Lucy looked over to Natsu but he seemed unfazed by the noise.

They came inside to see the red headed girl chasing down the lanky orange haired boy.

"STOP RUNNING IN THE STORE!" the red head roared at the boy. He just laughed at her and kept running.

"You're running in the store too." He said picking up the pace.

"YEAH TO STOP YOU!" She yelled. She stopped briefly and picked up a fishing pole and stormed him with it.

"Woah, Hey! No weapons." He said dashing down an aisle.

"Wow look at those guys go at it." Someone said to the side of Lucy. They put their arm around her shoulder and Lucy looked to see the brown hair girl next to her. She pulled a silver flask and drank in it. Lucy could smell heavy alcohol coming from the girl.

After she downed the rest of what's in there she slumped next to Lucy. "Nothing like some good booze to start your morning, amirite!" She exclaimed.

"Cana Alberona." She said to Lucy, giving her boob a squeeze. Lucy blushed and backed away from the girl.

"Uh- I m-m-m" Lucy stuttered.

"You broke her Cana" Natsu said scowling in Cana's direction.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA my bad!" Cana laughed out loud.

Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath to get herself back in control. She smiled and held her hand out to Cana.

"Nice to meet you Cana, I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said, Cana took her hand and shook it.

"ooo your that hot girl that passed out on the beach. I was wondering when you where gonna wake." Cana said.

"Now we can get this show on a road. Oh Lucy move to you right" She said sitting down on a pile of floaties.

Lucy moved over shortly after the red head tried to throw the pole and missed the orange hair boy she was trying to throw it at, so the pole came flying past Lucy's head.

"Yet another one saved, thanks to the great Cana." The girl said throwing her hands up laughing.

"How did you know that was going to hit me?" Lucy asked her.

"I can see the future" she said with a smug grin.

"Huh"

"haha everyone always have the same reaction." The girl laughed.

"I'm a fortune teller, er I guess by this school standards I am the Ultimate Fortune Teller." Cana said.

"Oh that's your talent? How did you get into fortune telling?" Lucy asked.

"Dunno, I've always had this crazy way of predicting stuff. Then one day at the bar this guy showed me how to use tarot cards and I turned crazy good. Everyone always comes to check out my skills." The brown haired girl said.

"Wait how did you manage to get into a bar? Aren't you 16?" Lucy asked.

"I have many tricks up my sleeve." Cana grinned." Hey what's your talent?" she asked.

"Oh, um well I am the Ultimate Lucky Student." Lucy said looking down and blushing. Her talent didn't seem all that good from the rest of her peers.

"Woah, so like you have the power of luck on your side. Haha I'm glad I have someone like you here. You're my new good luck charm." The girl said getting back up.

A ring came from both of their student handbooks. Lucy took hers out and saw number seven light up in the student information app.

"Woo all done, this calls for a victory drink." Cana said making her way towards the back of the store.

"Let's catch up later Luce and have a drink!" She said waving to Lucy. Lucy smiled and nodded as Cana left out of her sight.

"You're a great running partner Erza!" The oranged hair boy said passing Lucy. The red head soon came after looking exhausted.

"St-op run..ing."She panted.

"Erm Natsu you sure are-" Lucy looked to see Natsu gone. Lucy looked around and saw a flash of pink go down an aisle.

Lucy turned to walk towards it, soon Jellal came into the store.

The orange hair guy ran past him and yelled "Your turn"

"Hu-"He started but the red head ran into him. The commotion made Lucy turn around. Red head and Jellal lay on the ground.

"Stop runnin" She breathed heavily. She tried to get up and fell back down onto Jellal.

"Are you alright?" Jellal said in a soft voice to her. She looked up at him with hazy eyes. She blinked a few times and started blushing madly. She quickly pushed herself up and helped Jellal back up.

"Yes I'm alright, I'm sorry!" the red head said looking down. Jellal smiled down at her and put his hand on her head. "It's okay, just make sure you don't over-do it Erza."He said. She nodded her head.

She looked up at him innocently and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get some water; it's getting quite hot on the beach." He said.

"I'll show you where they are" Erza said, turning around and guiding him to a different part of the store.

As they walked away Lucy turned to make her way back to Natsu but bumped into the orange hair boy.

"Sorry I didn't think you would turn this way." He said rubbing his nose.

"No I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was behind me." Lucy apologized.

The orange hair guy shook his head and smiled at Lucy. " It's cool, But I don't think I caught your name? You weren't here before right?" He said.

"Uh yeah I was I just got hit in the head." She said "But my name is Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you." She said in a polite manner.

"Oh you were the girl that got hit, I couldn't see anything past that big dude. My name 's Jet Celer." The orange hair said. He started running in place and doing stretches.

"Man Jellal is totally her weakness. You can tell just by how she acts around him." Jet stated.

"You two were running for a while. How are you still full of energy after that?" Lucy asked him.

"That was just a warm up. You have to be ready to run anytime if you plan on becoming the number one track star." Jet said pumping a fist into the air.

"Is that your Ultimate talent?" Lucy asked.

"Yep I am the Ultimate Track star, so far I'm the fastest teen in Fiore." He said proudly.

"What bout' you? What's your talent?" He asked Lucy.

"I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student." She said.

"What kind of talent is luck?" Jet said reaching down to his toes.

"I don't know, It's just a random thing the school does." Lucy said looking away. She started to feel bad about accepting the offer to come here with such a stupid title. Anyone could have luck so what makes it special to one person.

"Well I guess certain people do use Luck to make it to the top, so maybe it isn't all that bad." He said turning away towards the exit.

"I gotta go, standing in one place so long tires me out. I need to stretch my legs." He said dashing out of the store. As he left Lucy's handbook rings and the number thirteen lights up. Lucy stuffs the handbook back into her bad and walk over to where she last saw Natsu.

When she gets to the aisle she sees Natsu standing next to a wall filled with different kind of chips. He's stuffing a bag of some spicy chips down and Lucy looked down and see 3 empty bags by his feet.

"Ohf yer dun?" Natsu says with his mouth full. Lucy cringes and walks up to him.

"Swallow first." She said. Natsu finished off what he was eating and asked her again "Are ya done?"

She nods and her picks up his bags he dropped. Lucy follows him as they go towards a trash that's near the exit. He throws away his bags and wipes off his hands. He grabs Lucy hand again and they make their way back to the side walk.

They make their way to the next destination in silence. It seemed to be some ways away as far as Lucy could see. From far away it looked like an tiny resort they were heading towards.

Lucy bit her lip and stared at Natsu, it was obviously going to take some time for them to get to the next place. She wanted to ask so many questions to the pink haired boy but didn't want to bother him. The boy seemed to be thinking hard on something Lucy thought as she looked at him.

"Damn, can't you watch where you're going." Natsu said as Lucy bumped into him.

"Sorry," Lucy mumbled out backing away a little, Natsu squeezing her hand a little so she wouldn't let go.

"Weirdo" he said under his breath.

"I'm not a weirdo, if anyone here is, it's you" Lucy said with an eye roll.

"How?" Natsu asked her.

"Well, for one you seem to have no clue what personal space is." Lucy said tugging her hand from Natsu. He let her hand go and tucked his hands in his pocket.

"You also play with fire, which is extremely dangerous. You're like a walking fire hazard." She stated.

"Don't worry, haven't caused a fire since I was 15" He said with a smirk. "And if I do start a fire, it would be on purpose."

"Why do you flick that fire anyway, there are safer ways to cure boredom." Lucy ask Natsu.

"Fire is my element. It puts me at ease." Natsu said in a nonchalant tone.

"Why fire of all things?"

"You ask way too many questions loony." He said giving her a bored expression.

"It's Lucy!" She said with a pout.

"Whatever floats your boat."

"How big is this island?" Lucy said ignoring Natsu. She looked around at all the scenery as they pasted all the trees and flowers. The resort seemed to be getting closer but it was still another 5 minute walk away.

Natsu just shrugged his shoulders and walked a little ahead of Lucy, he took out his lighter and started flicking it up fire. Lucy looked around and saw the wind blow the leaves on the palm trees. She looked up at the sky and saw it crystal clear without a single cloud in the sky, just the lone sun shine. She looked down to the ground and saw the perfectly carved sidewalk and the untouched sand on either side.

'_Are we the only living things here_' Lucy thought to her self. So far it seemed to be no signs of other people than them, no animals, not even a single insect. Everything just seemed too perfect here on this island they got stranded on.

Lucy got pulled out of her thoughts when she fell over Natsu.

"Ow, watch were you're going." The boy groaned under Lucy.

"Sorry." She said sitting up on his back.

"And will you get off of me, you're so huge." He said struggling to get up.

"O-oh I'm so-sorry," Lucy began getting up" Wait, I am not huge!" Lucy yelled at him.

"Well you not exactly thin." He mumbled under his breath.

Lucy dusted herself off and looked up. They made it to the resort finally. They were standing in front of the gates to go inside. Natsu took a step forward and Lucy followed behind. The resort was huge and in the front had what seemed to be 16 villas. A huge pathway separated 8 on each side, 4 facing off on one another. Lucy looked down and saw that they were walking on wood, between the cracks you could see water underneath. If you walk a little further is the main area of the resort. A tall building stands in the middle of the far back, It seemed to be the main building for the resort where the reception must be. A sign on the front read ' Love & Lucky' this must be the name of the resort Lucy thought. A sign to the side shown a restaurant to be attached to the building.

On the right of the tall building was a brown shack that seemed to hardly be holding up. Its front stairs were covered in dirt and the side railing broke off, but beautiful palm trees and flower bushes decorated its outside and made it oddly fit this extravagant resort.

In the middle of the place was a swimming pool, lined with lounge chairs and beach umbrellas. Some even hand little tables on the side of them. One of the chairs seemed to be occupied by one of the students on there trip, Lucy looked over to him and he was-

"WHY IS THERE A NAKED BOY BY THE POOL!" She yelled covering her eyes.

"Oi, pervert put some clothes on!"Natsu yelled at the boy.

"I do have on- aw shit where did they go." The boy said. Lucy heard a chair move and footsteps come her way.

"Sorry miss could you move? You're on my pants." The boy said to her. Lucy put her hands down and blushed. He had his underwear on now and was crouching by Lucy's feet. She moved over and he grabbed his pants and put them on.

"Learn to leave your freaking clothes on stripper." Natsu said to the boy.

"It's not my fault! They just come off." He yelled back at Natsu. The pink hair boy grew irritated at the black haired boy.

"You just can't make clothes magically come off of you gray!" Natsu yelled back at the boy.

"Yeah just like you can't magically set you pants on fire when your flicking right next to them." Gray said with an eyeroll.

"Well at least people were delighted when my pants fell off. People just cringe when they have to see your blue underwear for the 3rd time in one day." Natsu said to the boy.

The black hair boy threw himself at Natsu and they began to fight next to the pool.

"Hey guys knock it off you can fall int-" Lucy started but got knocked back into the pool by their fight. She quickly recovered and floated to the top. She got to the side and tried to get out of the pool. Lucy got one leg out when something since a shiver down her spine. She froze there at the edge then slowly looked up to see a seething red head.

"You two, fighting again I see." Hissed the red head. Upon hearing her talk they both froze. The girl went down and tugged both the boys by the ear. "What did I say about fighting earlier."

"W-w-w-were not fighting" The black haired boy said. "W-w-we were uh j-just doing a…"

"A-aa handshake!" Natsu said trying to pull off a cheerful voice.

"I see, well it nice to see two classmates getting along. I'd like to see this handshake you guys were doing. Maybe you could teach me!" The red head said cheering up. She let the boys go and they slumped to the ground.

"Oh my happened to you!" She said turning to Lucy, she grabbed Lucy's hand and helped her rest of the way out of the pool.

"Uh during their uhm_ handshake_ I fell into the pool" Lucy said. She grabbed her dress and rung it out as best as she could. Her wet hair clicked to her face so Lucy took it and rung it out too. She tied into on top of her hair into a loose bun.

"It's not good to stay in those wet clothes for too long. Here sit I'll go to the market and bring you back some clothes." The red head said pushing Lucy down into a lounge chair. After Lucy was sitting she dashed out of the gates towards the way to the market.

"Eh, sorry about pushing you into the pool." The black haired boy said walking up to Lucy.

"It's okay, but why'd you just start fighting Natsu like that?" Lucy asked him.

"The guy irritates the living hell out of me." He said rolling his eyes towards the pink haired boy.

"You aren't that fun to be around either stripper." Natsu said. He finally got up and sat in the chair next to Lucy.

"Hey were you that girl sleeping on the beach?" The black hair boy said to Lucy. She blushed and nodded her head.

"Well it wasn't intended." Lucy muttered.

"Yeah I know. I saw the coconut fall on your head." The boy said giving lucy a sympathetic look.

"Anyways it's nice to meet you, I'm Gray Fullbuster." The guy said with a small smile. He offered his hand to Lucy.

"Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said taking his hand.

"So what brings a cutie like you to Fairy Tail?" He asked Lucy letting her hand go. Lucy couldn't help but note how cold his hand was.

"I got in through the lottery. I am the Ultimate Lucky Student." Lucy said, her smile fading for a minute.

"Awe sweet, we must be lucky to have you here then. Our class good luck charm." He said patting Lucy on the head. She giggle and nodded to him.

"Are you flirting with Gray sama" Lucy heard an icy voice say behind her.

"Jesus Juvia were did you come from." Lucy heard Natsu say, but she was too terrified right now by the creepy presence behind her. She shrieked and jumped up but ended up tripping and falling on Gray in the process.

"GET OFF OF JUVIA'S GRAY" Lucy heard, she screamed into Gray's chest then quickly ran off of him.

"Juvia for the last time in not yours." Gray said in an annoyed voice. He came over to Lucy who was crouching on the floor with her hands over her head shielding her from the girl's wrath. He put a hand on her head and tried to sooth her.

"B-but gray sama, you said-" She started but Gray cut her off.

"Just because I told you we can be friends doesn't mean you own me," Gray said. Lucy calmed down and he was trying to help her up. "Beside we just met today, how can you be so obsessed with someone in a day."

"I-I Just…." The girl started but quickly deflated. She pouted and turned away.

"The least you could do is apologize for scaring her." Gray said. Lucy turned around and saw a girl with blue hair looking down. She was running her hand in her hair to the right side of her head.

She looked over to Lucy and frowned. "Sorry I scared you…" She said. Lucy stared at the girl the smile. She walked over to her and offered her hand to the blue haired girl.

"It's okay," Lucy said" My name is Lucy Heartfilia, It's nice to meet you!" Lucy said in a cheerful voice. The girl looked at Lucy's hand and stayed quiet for a minute. Lucy tried to hold out as long as she could, but seeing as the girl didn't want to talk, she put her hand down. But as she was putting it back to the side the girl grabbed it and shook it."Juvia Lobster, Ultimate Marine Biologist." She said. Lucy blinked at the girl and gave her a soft smile.

"That's nice, so are you good with sea animals and stuff?" Lucy asked the girl. Juvia looked up at Lucy and wore a blank expression.

"Juvia is really good with sea creaters. Once Juvia worked at a planetarium and people there called her the sea whisperer." She said blushing a little.

"Ooo so you can talk to the sea animals?" Lucy asked the girl. The blue haired girl shook her head "Juvia can't directly talk to them, but by their body langue Juvia can tell what they want." She told Lucy.

"What's you talent?" Juvia asked Lucy.

"Oh, uhm I am the Ultimate Lucky Student." Lucy said.

"Interesting." Was all Juvia said. She walked over to Gray and her mood seemed to shift completely. She seemed way happier than what she was before.

"Oh I forgot to tell you my Ultimate talent Luce," Gray said to her.

"I am the Ultimate Ice Sculptor" Gray said in pride.

"Oh that explains why your hands are so cold." Lucy said.

"Nah, I'm just anemic." He said. "Haven't touched any ice since we got here."

"If you're anemic doesn't that mean your cold all the time?" Lucy said.

"No I just have low iron." He said. Just then Lucy, Juvia, and Gray's handbook all rang. Lucy took hers out and checked the student information app. The numbers three and twelve lit up.

"Nice I'm all done now." Gray said, "Juvia is done as well." She said after Gray.

"Great looks like were all done here." Natsu said getting up and grabbing Lucy's hand. He started tugging her towards the main building in the back, but he quickly let her hand go.

He started to walk forward and Lucy followed him. They entered the main building and saw the receptionist area. It was huge and split into different sections. Once area seemed to be games and the next area was a sitting area.

Lucy looked over and saw someone sitting on one of the couched, someone with orange hair. They seemed to be sitting down reading something. Natsu walked over to the orange haired person. As they got closer Lucy noticed who it was and immediately scowled.

"Yo Loke, Whatsup." Natsu said to the boy, Loke looked up at Natsu and Lucy and immediately lit up.

"Hey Natsu, hey Lucy." He said greeting the two of them. He put down the magazine he was reading. Lucy stared at it and saw it was a fashion magazine.

"What brings you two here?" He asked them.

"Taking Luce around to meet everyone." Natsu said sitting down on the couch opposite of Loke. Lucy stood there looking at the receptionist that seemed untouched.

"Well, actually me and her already know each other. Though I know she wishes we didn't." Loke said looking over to Lucy. She refused to meet his gaze and went over to sit next to Natsu.

Natsu looked over to Lucy and saw she was trying to avoid looking at Loke.

"Come on Luce we won't be done with introductions if you don't try and talk to him." Natsu said. Lucy winced and looked down, he was right they wouldn't be able to get done. But Lucy refused to look the boy in the eye, it reminded her too much of the past.

"Lucy Heartfilia, Ultimate Lucy student." Lucy said finally turning to the orange haired boy. He blinked and slowly started to smile.

"I already know your name princess." Loke said. "But I didn't think you got in by luck. If anything I thought your writing."

"But it just goes to show how lucky you truly are Lucy." He said. Lucy remind silent and looked at her hands in her lap.

"I know you're wondering how on earth I got in here right?" Loke said to Lucy's in a teasing tone. She still sat quietly and refused to talk to him. He sighed and shook his head.

"Look Luce, were going to be seeing each other a lot more. It can't be helped, so you can't ignore me forever come on." Loke tried. Lucy finally looked over to him and saw how sad he looked. A part of Lucy started to feel regret, but she refused to let it show. She hated having to try and avoid the orange hair boy all this time and now it would be harder with them being on this island.

"I won't bring up anything that happened Lucy. Let's start over here okay, I just want to have my friend back." He said to Lucy. It finally broke her down, She put her head back down and bit her lip.

"Okay." She said. Loke whole mood changed, he walked over to Lucy and crouched down and put his arms around her.

"Ohhh I've missed you so much princess." He said excitedly in her ear.

"Stop calling me princess." Lucy said trying to push Loke off of her.

"Sorry sorry. Okay Lucy!" He said. He finally got off of Lucy and sat next to her.

"You still didn't guess my ultimate Luce." He said leaning back on the couch.

"If I had to guess it's the Ultimate annoyance." Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"Hah you wish."

"Then what is it?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow.

Loke stood up and did a pose" I am the Ultimate Model." He said.

Lucy lost it and started laughing at her old friend.

"What's so funny?" He asked pouting.

"You a model?" Lucy said, another burst of laughter coming out of her.

"What can I say, I have a charm." He said to Lucy. He sat back down next to her and smiled.

"You have a point there." Lucy said, She remember when they were kids and he played the prince. Lucy couldn't help actually falling for the boy when he faked as a prince. It was so convincing that Lucy felt like a real princess finding her prince. But it all got ruined when Loke went off playing prince with the other girls on the playground.

"How did you get into modeling?" Lucy asked the boy.

"Well back in middle school, during one of our plays someone's mom scouted me. She said I have such a pretty face and wanted to feature me for this up and coming clothing line." He said

"Not even surprised you were a part of the drama club." Lucy said

"Well you know how good I am with acting." Loke said with a wink. Lucy giggled.

She honestly did miss her friend. It had been lonely for Lucy for a while and having someone she knew here with her put her at ease a little.

The doors bust open and a red head came running towards them.

"There you are. You left and Gray said you guys went in here." She said. She handed Lucy a bag with all different kind of clothes in it.

"Oh I'm sorry," Lucy said standing and taking the bag. " I forgot you went to get me clothes."

"Its alright. Hurry and change before you catch a cold." The red head said. She grabbed Lucy by the arm and tugged her to the women's bathroom.

Lucy entered and put the bag down on the sink. She skimmed through the bag and tried to find something to wear. There seemed to be a different verity of clothes to choose from in the bag.

She heard a loud ring come from her bag as she tried on her 2nd shirt, this was the second one that was too little. She picked up her bag and took her student handbook out. She went to the student information app and saw the number sixteen lit up. Lucy clicked on it and read over his profile.

_Loke Lyon- Ultimate Model_

_Ht: 185 CM_

_Weight: 154 pounds._

_Summery:_

_Loke was discovered in middle school for his dashing good looks. Now he models for different magazines and is signed with one of the biggest agencies in the city, Blue Pegasus._

"Are you ok in there?" The girl said on the other side of the door. Lucy toss her handbook back into her bag and went back to the bag.

"Yeah just trying to find something that fits." She said to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know your size so I just grabbed random things. I can go back and find something in your size." The girl said on the other side.

"Its okay I'll try to find something in here. I'll let you know if I need more clothes." Lucy said. She picked up a top that was white and had a blue cross going in the middle. It was a button up top so Lucy shrugged it on her shoulders and button it up except for the last two because they couldn't connect. She looked in the mirror and saw that her cleavage was spilling out of the top, but not a whole lot of it. She blushed thinking it would be weird coming out like this. But none of the other stuff fitted.

She cursed herself for having huge boobs; it was a curse when trying to wear button ups. She digged through the bag and saw a matching blue skirt to go with the outfit. She shimmied them on and picked up her wet clothes from the floor. Before she walked out she noticed she was bare foot, she went through the bag again and saw blue flip flops at the bottom.

She put back on her book bag and came out of the restroom. The red head took the wet clothes from her hand and looked her over.

"Good I was able to find one outfit you could wear." She said with a smile.

"Ill put these in the washer for you- Ah wait we haven't introduced each other yet." The red head said.

"I am Erza Scarlet. It's nice to meet you miss?"

"Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you too Erza." She said. Erza Smiled and nodded her head to the girl.

"I hope to have a good school year with you Lucy. If you need anything don't hesitate to come find me." She said, begining to walk off.

"Oh wait- whats your talent?" Lucy said to the red head before she could go away again.

"Hmm Oh," She said turning back around to Lucy.

"I am the Ultimate Knight?" She said proudly. She patted the sheathed sword that was nestled to her hip.

"A Knight?" Lucy gasped. She looked at the sword Erza had her hand on and said "Is that real?"

"Yes it's a real sword. I keep it on me at all times." The red head said matter of fact-ly.

"That's a great talent." Lucy breathed in awe.

"Thank you." The red head said "What seems to be your talent?" She asked Lucy.

"Oh, I'm the Ultimate Lucy Student."

"What a remarkable talent." The red head said.

"It's nothing compared to yours though. Mine is just plain." Lucy said looking down.

"Nonsense, luck is a very powerful thing. No one knows exactly how it works. But if you have it on your side then you have nothing to worry about. You should take more pride in your talent Lucy." The red head said giving Lucy a soft smile.

She patted Lucy shoulder, the blonde looked up and stared at her red eyes. The girl seemed so powerful just by looked alone and her presence. And to have someone like her praising Lucy for her talent made her feel encouraged. She smiled at the red head and nodded.

"Thank you" She told her. The girl just nodded and made her way towards the back of the receptionist area. As Lucy was walking a ring came from her handbook. She took it out and saw the app glowing; she clicked and saw the number four glowing. After taking a look she put her handbbok back in her bag and made her way back to the boys.

Lucy came back and saw Natsu and Loke staring at a magazine together. When she came up to them Natsu looked and blushed. Loke soon looked up and smirked.

"Wow princess, they've really grown huh." He said eyeing her boobs. Lucy covered herself and blushed.

"Stop looking perv!" She yelled at Loke. He started laughing, Lucy picked up a magazine from the shelf and threw it at him.

"Sorry Luce, it's kinda hard to miss with what you have on." He said.

Natsu got up and grabbed Lucy's arm. "Come on" he said leading her to the stairs.

They hurried up the stairs and made their way into the restaurant area of the building. The girl with long white hair stood decorating a table near the kitchen with all different kinds of food.

They walked up to her and she turned around to greet them.

"Hey Natsu, Hey blondie!" She said in a sweet voice. Natsu waved to her.

"Hey Mira, this is Lucy." He said pointing his thumb back at her.

Lucy just stared at the girl in a trance. It was the beautiful girl from before. She couldn't help but notice how her eyes shined bright, and the sunlight from the windows seemed to hit her at the perfect spot. Her hair flowed around her and smile felt so natural, like she was born to keep smiling.

"Hello earth to Lucy." Natsu said with a chicken in his mouth. He was next to her with a plate full of food in his hand.

"Huh?" She said confused.

"You spaced out there."

"Sorry" She said feeling heat rush to her cheeks. She looked over to the white haired girl who was still smiling softly to her.

"It's just that you're so pretty." Lucy blurted out to the girl. The white haired girl giggled and Lucy felt her heart skip a beat.

"This happens often, Even though me and my sister look alike its always me who puts people in a trance." She said.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Mirajane Strauss. But you can just call me Mira." She said holding her hand out to Lucy.

Lucy took her hand and noted how soft her skin was. Lucy wanted to hold her hand forever if she could.

"I am the Ultimate Medium" the girl said to Lucy.

"Oh Really!?" Lucy said all too excitedly.

"Hehe yes, I can see dead people." She said in a giggle.

"When did you discover this?" Lucy asked her.

"Hmm when I was little. I saw my parents often but my siblings couldn't I didn't understand at first but after a while I figured it out." She said in a cheerful voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear your parents died." Lucy said to her but she quickly shook her head.

"Don't apologize. Even though there gone they have always been with me!" She told Lucy.

"Though since I got here I haven't seen them at all." She whispered under her breath.

"Anyways what's your talent?" She asked Lucy trying to quickly change the subject.

"Oh well, I am the Ultimate Lucky student" Lucy tried to say proudly. She remembered what Erza told her earlier and is trying to wear her title in pride.

Mira giggled "That's an incredible talent Lucy!" She said making Lucy blush.

The alarms started blaring from the kitchen as smoke started coming through.

"Oh no I forgot about the fries" Mira said rushing towards the door. She quickly looked back to Lucy and gave her a huge smile.

"It was nice meeting you Lucy, I'll catch up to you later!" She said, then disappeared into the kitchen.

"That was a good lunch." Natsu said coming up behind Lucy. He grabbed her hand again and dragged her along to the door in the far corner of the restaurant. Before they got out the door Lucy heard her phone ring. She stopped Natsu and took her handbook out of her bag.

The app was glowing again so Lucy clicked on it. The number six was glowing and it had Mira's profile on it. Lucy looked at all the numbers lit up right now and saw she had a little over half the numbers filled. She was almost finish with her introductions.

When they came out of the door Lucy noticed they were on a little patio on the side of the resort main building. It hand chairs and tables with umbrellas sticking out of the middle. They went to the side going down some stairs and made their way back into the main part of the hotel with the pool. Juvia and Gray were in the pool playing a game of marco polo as Natsu and Lucy past.

They made their way out of the resort area and back onto the sidewalk. They started walking in silence again, hand in hand.

"Why's you act so cold to Loke?" Natsu spoke up after some time?

"Hm?" Lucy said getting pulled out of her thoughts.

"Oh, well it's complicated and I don't really want to talk about it right now." Lucy said looking down.

"You guys were friends before right?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Yeah, a long time ago." Lucy said in a low voice.

Natsu stayed quiet and didn't say anything to Lucy. They walked in silence again.

They made their way to a place that looked like a farm. Natsu pushed open the gate and tugged her along into a field. In the field a girl with short white hair was running around playing with a dog.

"Hey Lisa!"Natsu yelled to the girl. She looked up and smiled brightly at them. She ran over to them with the dog following close behind her.

"Hi Natsu," She said looking over to the pink haired boy. She looked over to Lucy waved. "Hey- uh it was Lucy right?" She said.

Lucy nodded and extended her hand out to the white haired girl. "Yes, Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you." She said

The white haired girl shook her hand and said "Lisanna Strauss."

"You're related to Mira right?" Lucy asked

"Mhm, she's my older sister. I mean were triplets but she was born first out of us." Lisanna said.

"Wait your tripplets?" Lucy asked." There is another beautiful sister like you two?"

Lisanna giggles at Lucy and shook her head. "No we have a brother, You know the tall buff dude with white hair." Lisanna raised her hand high above her head.

"That's my older brother Elfman, he was born right after Mira." She explained.

Lucy thought back to when she saw the buff guy, It was when he was trying to get out the door. Lucy wondered why it didn't open then when she had gone through it just a couple minutes before. It didn't seem to be lock.

"I know this is late, But earlier the door wouldn't open, why was that?" Lucy asked her. Lisanna just shrugged her shoulders and went down to pet the dog at her ankles.

"No one knows, after you entered the door just closed. Which is weird if the door was just part of a paper wall." Lisanna said

"The whole thing seems weird." She added after her statement.

Lucy nodded and stared as Lisanna started playing with the dog.

"Hey Lisanna, what's your talent?" Lucy asked as the girl picked up a stick and threw it for the dog to fetch.

"I'm the Ultimate Animal Breeder." She said looking over to Lucy. She smiled and asked Lucy " What's yours?"

"I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student" Lucy said returning the smile to Lisanna.

"Oo so your lucky, great now I can have some luck with me during test!" Lisanna said.

"I can't say if I can help you with test heh" Lucy said rubbing her elbow.

"I'm just teasing Lucy, thought your talent is very interesting." Lisanna said giving Lucy a reassuring smile. Lucy smiled back. She noted that the girl has a natural lack for smiling. As Lucy stared at her smile she couldn't help but smile with her.

"How did you become the Ultimate Animal Breeder?" Lucy asked Lisanna. The girl bent down to get the stick from the dog and threw it again.

"Animals have always flocked to me for some reason, I don't mind I love to be around them. Over time I studied and learned how to properly take care of them." She said

"I just love to be around all types of creatures. It's kinda sad though that they don't have any other animals here, but I don't mind playing with this little fella over here." The dog ran back up to them and handed Lisanna the stick. She bent down and grabbed it from his mouth. She started petting the dog behind his ear and he licked her face.

"Well if you want more animals I can summon some!" A cheerful voice said behind them. They all turned around and saw Happy walking up to them. He walked over to the dog and jumped on its back.

"Really you can bring more animals here!?" Lisanna said excitedly.

"Mhm, anything you want." He said

"Ooo can you bring a monkey here?" Lisanna asked.

"Sure stand back kids. Don't want you to get hurt." The blue cat said. He jumped off the dog and the three of them walked back a little.

Happy started waving his stick in the air, A cloud of smoke came out of the dog, until it was covered in smoke. They couldn't see the dog anymore but heard big thundering sounds coming.

Lucy looked up to see if it was a storm and saw no clouds in the sky. Lucy looked back down and saw the cloud of smoke covering the dog get smaller.

Once the smoke vanished all that was left standing there was a-

"A Chicken!" Lisanna said surprised. She rushed over to the cat and picked him up.

"You told me you can make me a monkey." She said to Happy. He rubbed a paw in the back and his head and laughed a little.

"Well my magic is acting up; it's been doing that a lot lately. I have to get that fixed." He said

"What happened to the dog? I didn't know you were going to make it disappear too!" Lisanna said to the cat.

"Well you can only have one animal at the farm at a time" Happy said trying to pry Lisanna's hands off of him.

She let the cat go and he walked over to the chicken and pet it. "Who's a good girl" He said to the chick. The chicken clucked and ran away from them.

"I'd rather have the dog back than a chicken." Lisanna said watching the chicken run around the field.

"Oh I can change it back!" Happy said. He snapped his paw and the chicken turned back into a dog. The dog ran up to Lisanna and whimpered.

"There, there I'm here for you boy." She said sitting in the grass scooping the dog up into her lap.

Soon after the two of them went off playing again in the field. Happy sighed and looked over to Lucy and Natsu.

"I wished she'd play with me like that." He said. He started walking and vanished out of nowhere. Lucy then heard her handbook ring and she took it out. She saw the number five light up. She put her note book away and looked over to Natsu.

The pink haired boy grabbed her hand and led her into the farm house. Once they were in there they saw a boy looking at something on the wall. They approached him and Natsu put an hand on his shoulder. The boy shrieked at the contact and fell into the wall knocking everything down.

"Chill Droy its just me." Natsu told him. He held out a hand to help the boy back up. He took Natsu's hand but they both struggled to help him back up.

"Wow, he's even heavier than you Luce," Natsu said. Lucy just rolled her eyes at him. She went over and offered to help them. The boy grabbed Lucy with his other hand and the three of them tried together to get him up.

Finally they got him up, and they were all out of breath.

"Droy did you eat all the animals off this farm." Natsu said. The large boy scoffed and turned to pick up packets off of the floor.

Lucy went over to help him pick all the packets off the floor. When she picked one up she noticed they were flower seeds. The wall the boy was looking at contained different seeds to plant.

"I don't have time to eat right now; I have to find the perfect flowers." He said.

"Why are you looking for flowers?" Lucy asked him.

"Well you see I met this girl." He said this and started blushing.

"She's really cute and small, I want to find rich blue flowers to give to her." He said, " So they can match her beautiful hair." He whispered the last part.

"Look for flowers for Levy?" Natsu asked him. He turned around to Natsu with a shocked face.

"How did you know?" He asked Natsu.

"Only people here with blue hair is Juvia and Levy, and Juvia isn't small." Natsu said. He finally got down and started picking packets with them.

"And when you met her earlier you were acting all weird." Natsu added.

"I wasn't acting weird! It's called Flirting Natsu."The boy told the pink haired boy.

"Yeah Yeah." Natsu said.

"Hey you're a girl, what flowers should I give her?" The boy asked looking over to Lucy.

"Uhm I wouldn't know, I don't even know who Levy is." Lucy said scratching the back of her head looking away.

"Come on there has to be a flower I can give to her." He said

"The only blue flower I can think of is brunnera, there like small blue flowers." Lucy said.

"THAT'S IT!" He said dropping the packets he had in his hands and grabbing Lucy's arms. He started shaking her.

"THANK YOU SOO MUCH YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER- uhhh, oh I don't know your name." He said and finally stopped shaking Lucy.

"It's Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said shaking her head from the dizziness.

"I'm Droy Chiba." He said to Lucy. He went back to picking up the packets from the floor.

"Nice to meet you Droy" Lucy said giving him a smile, She started picking back up the packets as well.

"So what's your talent Droy?" Lucy asked walking over to put the packets on the table by the wall.

"I'm the Ultimate Gardner." He said putting his stack of seeds next to her.

"Oh that's why you want to give her flowers?" Lucy asked him.

"Yeah I want to show off my talent and get her something meaningful." He said with stars in his eyes.

"What's your talent Lucy?" He asked her.

"Oh I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student!" Lucy said with pride. He grabbed her and started shaking her again.

"PLEASE LUCKY STUENT WISH ME LUCK SO THAT I GET WITH LEVY!" He said shaking her harder.

"Okay, okay please stop shaking me." Lucy said feeling herself get dizzy again.

"Now that I have luck on my side, there is no way I'm not getting with her." He said. He picked up a packet from the table and made way out of the farm house.

"THANK YOU LUCY!" He said and ran out. Lucy heard her handbook ring and she took it out her bag. She saw the number fourteen light up on. She put closed the app and put her handbook back in her bag.

"Alright come on good luck charm." Natsu said grabbing Lucy's hand. They walked out of the farm and made their way once again to the next stop.

They quickly came up to a place that looked like an airport. It was much smaller than the airports Lucy was used to. It had only one entrance and exit it seemed. Cool air hit their face as they entered, In the far back they could see 2 big planes sitting beyond a glass wall. The inside of the airport seemed to be smaller than the outside, It had one terminal to the far left of the opening. In the middle laid 4 rows of seating facing off of one another and in the far back next to the glass wall was baggage claim. Three guys sat in the middle seeming to be in deep discussion.

Natsu stalked his way over to the three of them and with Lucy in tow behind him. As the approached them there chatter stopped and they looked up at the two of them.

"Hey, what're you guys up to?" Natsu said plopping down next to the big blond guy, the buff white haired guy crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Were only doing our manly duty and finding a way off this place?"

"And how's that going?" Asked Natsu

"Can't find any damn thing fer the planes" A guy with long black hair who had alot of piercings spoke up, he looked over to Lucy who was still standing and grunted.

"Yer tha chick that fell asleep?" He asked Lucy, she shyly nodded then went to go sit next to Natsu.

"Well since your up now we can finish introductions so this cat can give us some answers." The blond hair said. He looked over to Lucy sternly, " My name is Laxus Dreyar, the Ultimate electrician."

"Nice to meet you Laxus. I am Lucy Heartfilia, Ultimate Lucy Student." Lucy said trying to give her best smile, but something about this guy's presence made her feel really intimidated.

"So you're who the old man got this year." He said. Laxus turned his head and stared back out at the planes.

The white haired guy stood up and walked over to Lucy, he stretched his hand out and said, " Nice to meet ya, I'm Elfman Strauss the Ultimate Beast Tamer."

Lucy took his hand and he yanked her out of her chair, shaking her hand violently. After he stopped Lucy had to tried to gain her balance again. She felt a soft hand behind her steady her so she wouldn't fall. Once she got her footing she turned to Elfman and smiled. "You must be Mira's and Lisanna's brother." She said, she sat back down next to Natsu.

"Yeah I'm their manly brother, here to protect them at all cost!" He shouted.

"Shut yer trap before I shut it fer ya!" The long haired boy said. Elfman sat back down and nodded his head with a grin on his face.

"Name's Gajeel Redfox, 'm tha Ultimate Mechanic." He spoke to Lucy.

Lucy nodded and smiled, she looked over to planes and asked them a question "Where you guys here trying to get the plane to work again."

"Yeah," Laxus started

"But it's impossible to fix." Gajeel finished.

Lucy gave them a puzzled look, "What do you mean."

"If tha plane was busted me 'nd blondie over here could've fixed it." Gajeel said.

"But the thing is hollow, totally not manly at all." Elfman said.

"Whoever put us on this island made sure we would have no way to leave." Laxus cut in.

Lucy stayed quiet for a minute and started thinking over the events of this past day. No one knew how they got here, they were the only ones on this deserted island, there was no way to leave, and it seemed no other living breathing thing was on this island with them.

The questions started swimming in her head; she needed answers to these questions fast. But the only way seemed to be if everyone got to know each other first. It seemed Lucy would have to finish this up fast.

A ring bought Lucy back to the present. She took her handbook out of her bag and opened up the student info app. 3 numbers where glowing this time; nine, fifteen, and ten. Lucy looked and saw she had one more number left to light up. She was almost done with introductions then she would get some answers to her questions.

"Are ya almost done? So we can get this cat to fess up." Gajeel asked her. She looked up from her handbook and shook her head.

"No I still have one more to go." She said.

"Well you better get to it; the faster you are the closer we get to leaving." Laxus said standing up and walking towards the exit.

Lucy got up at the same time as Natsu. She followed as Natsu made his way towards the exit too, leaving Gajeel and Elfman in the airport. Before they left she heard Gajeel tell Elfman to search for any tools her could use for the planes.

Natsu and Lucy walked a little ways to a bridge that stretched far off into the water.

"Where does this bridge lead?" Lucy asked Natsu when they stepped onto the bridge.

"To the central island." Natsu said.

Lucy looked off to the side of the bridge as they walked across. It seemed they had some time because the bridge was long. Lucy looked off on either side and saw two other islands. The one on the right had what seemed to have something that looked like ruins and a diner? The other on one on the left had what seemed to be a warehouse. Lucy stared off into the endless sea, it seemed like civilization was too far for her to swim too. She sighed, how long was she going to be here on this island stuck with these people. She had no idea who any of these people were and it seemed weird. Was anyone back home worried about them, did they even know they were stuck out here.

They made their way over to the center in silence. Lucy lost in thought, and who knows what was going on with Natsu. Lucy looked over to the pink haired boy who was just staring up ahead with a scowl on his face, his hands where in his pocket.

They finally made it to the center island. It was a lot smaller than the island they just left. They started walking the path and Lucy saw other gates leading the other various islands here. These gates were closed shuts and had signs that said no trespassing on the front. They passed a mountain that had a sign that said ' WELCOME TRAVELERS' on it.

On Lucy left it seemed it be a whole bunch of trees and bushes, almost like a forest. And on Lucy's right were just sand and water as they kept walking along the path on the little island.

Natsu stopped in front of a little sign, Lucy looked over and read that it was the ' Tenrou Park'. Natsu started walking towards the tree's and Lucy followed. As they entered Lucy saw a path that led to a big area in the middle. When they emerged from the tree's they saw a park that seemed to be right in the middle of this little island. There were benches scattered in corners of the park and some tables. In the middle of the park was a huge statue, the statue was decorated by 5 dragons that wrapped around each other in a crazy way. To Lucy it looked like they were all trying to sit together on what seemed to be a throne at the bottom of them. A large white plaque was at the bottom of the statue, it read " Tenrou Island- Land of the Fairies.'

Beside the plaque was a short girl with blue hair. She had on yellow glasses and was concentrating hard on the statue, she would look down and read the plaque then go back up to stare at the dragons.

Natsu and Lucy walked over to her; she seemed oblivious to their arrival, still concentrating on the statue.

"Yo Levy." Natsu said. The girl ignored him and still studied the statue.

"Levy?" Natsu stepped up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She shrieked and jumped away from Natsu touch. She looked around terrified until her eyes landed on Natsu and Lucy. She relaxed and walked back over to them

"Jeez guys you scared me," She said, a light blush dusting her cheeks. She rubbed the back of her head and gave them a sheepish smile.

"I was so caught up with this statue I didn't notice you came."

"Sorry Lev, was just bring Luce by to meet you." Natsu said, he walked over and gave the girl a little pat on the head and smiled.

The blue haired girl looked up to Natsu and her mood seemed to brighten, She looked over to Lucy excitedly and held out her hand.

"I'm Levy McGarden, It's nice to meet you Lucy." She said with excitement laced through her voice.

Lucy couldn't help but smile back at the small girl. She took her hand shook it "I'm Lucy Heartfilia-, Oh wait you already know my name." Lucy said, the small girl giggled and let go of Lucy's hand.

"I know your talent too. You're the Ultimate Lucky Student." She said.

Lucy looked at the girl shocked. "How did you know?"

"I looked up who everyone was before I got here. Though I didn't get much on you." She said. She started mumbling something under her breath. The she looked up at Lucy.

"Ah I forgot to tell you mines, I am the Ultimate Pantomath" She said brightly.

Natsu spoke up, " Whats a Pantomath?" He asked Levy.

"A Pantomath is a person whose astonishingly wide interest and knowledge span the entire range of the arts and science." Levy explained, but Natsu stilled looked confused.

"Huh?" He asked.

Levy sighed "Basically its someone who knows almost everything." She said.

"Oh so you know everything?" Lucy asked her.

"Not really, I only know what books can tell. Which I guess in turn made people believe I know everything." She said.

"I like to read a lot. Everywhere I go I must have a book. And with my good memory it just helped me to become extra smart."

"That's fascinating." Lucy said in awe.

"Thanks!" Levy said cheerfully, she looked over to the statue again and rubbed her hand on her chin.

"I know I've seen this statue before. This island, I know it but I just can't think of it right now." Levy said under her breath.

"You know about this island?" Lucy asked looking up at the statue with her.

"Yes, I think I read about it a while ago. Tenrou island…" Levy left off. Natsu looked up to the statue too.

"Hey this is the same dragon Igneel always carries around." Natsu pointed to the dragon on the bottom of the statue.

"Igneel…." Levy repeated. She seemed to be lost in thought and continued scanning the statue.

"Who is Igneel?" Lucy asked Natsu. He turned to her and scowled. "He's my dad." Natsu said. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, he shook his head and started making his way over to a bench. To Lucy it looked like Natsu was trying to stop himself from becoming angry, but angry for what?

"Ah- I think I got it!" Levy spoke up. Lucy turned to Levy who was jumping up and down excitedly.

"I think this was that famous vacation island they had in the news!" She started

"Apparently they had to close it down because a tsunami hit and destroyed most of the island. It was beyond repair and they were selling it off to investors."

Lucy paused, this island was destroyed? But right now it looks perfectly fine, Like it's never been touched by any natural disaster.

"How is this island still standing how it is now if it got hit by a tsunami?" Lucy asked.

Levy looked puzzled. "That's what threw me off. This place looks totally fine. And I don't remember them every saying they rebuilt it, or that it got sold off."

"Also they said that back when this island was operating they hand thousands of people come here daily. But right now it's just us 16 students here. If you count Happy its 17." Levy looked lost in thought again. She raised her glasses higher on the bridge of her nose.

A ring came from both of their handbooks and they jumped at the sudden noise. Lucy took out her handbook and went to the same app. When she opened it balloons popping noise come out and congratulations spread across the screen. She looked down to see all 16 lights filled in, the number eleven blinking showing that was the last number Lucy achieved.

* * *

"Congratulations!" Happy's cheerful voiced boomed into the park.

The three of them turned to the monitor that had Happy's face plastered on it.

"*sniff* I'm *sniff* just so proud of you all" He began to cry.

"You all got your first hope fragment!"

"I have a surprise for all of you. Meet me at the beach ASAP!" He said and the video cut off.

"Let's go see what he wants." Natsu said. He guided her and Levy out of the park and back to the beach where they all started at.

Once they got there half of the class was already there in idly chit chatter. Happy was nowhere to be seen and it seemed like the sun was setting soon.

"What's this all about?" Cana asked coming up to them. She plopped down on the sand next to them and took out her flask.

"We don't know we just got here." Levy answered.

"I hope that stupid cat starts explaining why where here." Cana said throwing her flask in the air.

"That's what we all are hoping for." Erza said coming up to them. She looked at Cana and gave her a stern look.

"You should not be drinking underage." She said to the girl

"Who said anything about this being alcohol, for all we know this can be water." Cana said giving Erza a lazy grin.

"I can smell you from right here, you reek of alcohol." Erza scrunched up her nose. Cana just laughed and patted the spot next to her.

"Come on Erza let up a little, here try some." She handed the flask to Erza but the red head just looked up her in disappointment.

After 15 minutes passed all the students were settled on the beach. They waited for the blue cat to come so they can talk about the one thing on every ones mind.

"I'm glad you all made it!" Happy voiced boomed around them. They looked around then saw him standing next to the sea

"You all did well today! You deserve a reward he said."

"What's the reward?" Erza asked.

"Something super duper awesome! Everyone will love it!"

"Better not b' some dumb keychain." Gajeel said.

"Way to ruin the fun!" Happy said on the brink of tears.

"Wait was that actually the surprise?" Jet said looking down at the cat.

"Well yeah! That and something else. But you all will probably think its lame." Happy said. He turned around and started kicking at the sand.

"Hold on we have a few questions." Levy spoke up. Happy slowly turned around and looked at them.

"*sigh* what's your questions?" Happy said sadly.

"First we would like to know how we got here?" Erza spoke up.

"Duh I brought you here in the classroom." Happy said rolling his eyes.

"But that's not possible-"She began but happy cut her off.

"Anything is possible with magic!" He said

"Magic ain't real" Gajeel said.

"Uhuh" Happy teased.

"Okay if we were to say magic is real-"Levy started "Please explain why where here? On Tenrou island if it got destroyed by a tsunami?" Levy asked. Shock crossed over most of the students face while the others looked confused.

"Oh easy I just tidied up the place before you guys arrived!" Happy exclaimed.

"But how? This place was a disaster, and you can't tell me you fixed everything by yourself." Levy said.

"Yeah my magic is pretty limited. But we got a funding from Fairy Tail to build this back up!"

"Wait so Fairy Tail bought out Tenrou Island?" Levy gasped.

"Mhm, we wanted to use it for your class specifically." Happy explained.

"Why?" Jellal spoke up.

"Well we wanted to make a way for you guys to bond and get to know your classmates better. We didn't want to swamp you with school work and training. We thought it'd be best to take you all on a relaxing vacation where you guys can strengthen you bonds and become a family." Happy explained to them. Everyone looked around confused then Natsu spoke up.

"How long are we suppose to be here for?" He asked.

"3 Months!" Happy answered,

"3 months, I can't stay 3 months I have a track meet in 2 weeks!" Jet yelled. Soon everyone else was throwing their complaints around.

"Calm down everyone it's okay. We already organized this. Anything you had planned for the next 3 months have been put on hold. They said they will wait for you guys to return back." Happy said.

"Wait so everyone knows we're here?" Gray asked.

"Mhm, we couldn't just take you without a parents consent." Happy said.

Everyone looked uneasy still, Happy sighed. He flapped his wings on his back and soared a little above them all.

"Listen everyone it's okay. Maybe if we go through with the second surprise you guys will feel more at ease." He said.

"Juvia would like to know what the other surprise is?" the blue haired girl spoke up. Happy swung his staff in the air. Out of thin air duffle bags appeared by their feet.

Lucy bent down and looked inside; it had a towel and a school swimsuit inside.

"Were going to have a barbeque on the beach!" Happy exclaimed. Everyones ears seemed to perk up to that.

"Will there be steak there?" Droy asked.

"We can have whatever you guys want!" Happy said

Everyone quickly made way to the resort to get changed, it seemed like food was this groups weekness. Most running but a few stayed behind.

Lucy was still deep in thought about the whole thing. They were still here all alone and how could a school afford all of this? How did they get permission for Lucy to go when she was all alone. It seemed to skeptical for her and she just couldn't face the reality she was in right now.

Cana laid next to Lucy drinking whatever was in her flask. She looked off into the direction everyone ran too. Lucy looked down at her,

"Why aren't you going to get dressed?" She asked her.

"Waddya mean, I'm already dressed." She pointed to her bra that she had exposed.

"School swimsuits only!" Happy exclaimed.

"Awe man, give me five mins and I'll get dressed." She said then laid down on the sand.

Lucy looked over and saw Gajeel sitting under a tree with his eyes closed humming. Under another tree Jellal sat with his book and a water bottle next to him. Laxus was leaning against the rocks on the far side of the beach staring off into the ocean.

Soon everyone came rushing back to the beach and running into the water. Lucy looked as everyone was having fun. She felt a twinge in her heart that she didn't feel the same joy everyone around her was experiencing.

Levy came up to Lucy, "Why aren't you dressed yet Lu?" She asked

"I'm sorry- It's just everything is still too surreal for me. I can't believe none of this is happening. And were forced to stay here we can't go home for 3 months!" Lucy exclaimed.

Levy tapped her chin and looked up to Lucy, she gave her a bright smile. "Everyone here is worried Lucy, but there is nothing we can do about this now. It's good to just live in the moment and enjoy it while you can."

Lucy looked over to Levy. Her bright smile made Lucy wonder if she could enjoy this moment too. Deep in her brown eyes Lucy could still see worry in them but right now she was trying to put it aside to enjoy herself.

Levy got beckoned over by Juvia and joined her in the water. Everyone playing and having fun made Lucy worry less about the situation.

She bent down and grabbed her duffle bag and made her way towards the resort.

"Be right there guys!" She yelled while making her way off the beach.

As Lucy ran off she felt a single drop of rain hit her cheek. She stopped and looked up. Quickly clouds where forming in the sky. She heard everyone yelling and running out of the water. She quickly ran back to them and watched as a huge storm started brewing above them.

"Kehuhuhuhuhu!" A cheerfully creepy voiced laughed. Lucy looked around and saw nothing. Then the monitor lit up.

"Ahem this is a school announcement. Please students quickly head over to Tenrou Park." The silhouette on monitor spoke. Then the monitor went out.

"How did he get here?!" Happy said angrily. He looked over to the students and raised his paws for them to stay.

"You guys stay here I'll handle it." He said. He hurried and flew away from the beach.

"Yo that was weird." Gray said.

"It's certainly worrisome." Erza said. She picked up her duffle bag and started making her way to the resort.

"You five, go to the park and see who that was." She stated to them." The rest of us will get dressed and meet you there." She said. Everyone else in their bathing suit picked up there bag and ran back to the resort.

The five of them walked crossed the bridge to Tenrou park. Not a single word said between them.

Lucy couldn't help but think things were going to turn for the worse from here on out.

* * *

_A/N_

_I AM SOOO SORRY THIS TOOK 5EVER, I wanted to get introductions done and try and show off their personalities a little. Plus I had to play danganronpa to figure out how that story went too. Its not gonna be like copy and paste of the game, I'm gonna switch up some stuff. But there are people who are appointed the same fate as some people in the game puhuhu can you guess who is who?_

_I'm sorry if Natsu seemed weird in this chapter. I know he isn't his hot headed self yet but where going to get there soon and I have an explanation on why he is mad at Igneel. We will get that back story one day. This chapter was soo long to write. BUT I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP WAYY SOONER._

_ANd guess who's coming puhuhu- wait he doesn't say puhuhu in my story._

_ANYWAYS thanks for reading hope you enjoy this update!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_Where scared of each other.._

* * *

When they reached the park nighttime has fallen upon them. The shining moon and the stars where the only thing lighting their path. Lucy looked around the empty park for the mysterious figure that called upon them earlier on the monitor.

The five of them stopped when they got close to the statue in the middle. Lucy stared up at it and couldn't help the feeling that they were staring back at them.

"Is it just me, or did this place get creepier." Cana said. She was rubbing up and down her bare arms to try and warm herself up. The wind swept by and Lucy started to feel a chill herself.

"Oi, where's that damn cat at, he suppose' to be handling this right?" Gajeel asked.

"Who knows," Laxus said

"Maybe it's the Happy pulling a prank on us again?" Jellal said. He was focusing on the statue in front of them, looking up at each individual dragon up top.

"What if that thing already got him?" Lucy asked them. Laxus crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Then tough luck, what good was he anyway then to bring us to this abandon island anyway. Hopefully it's someone who can take us back home."

Voices could be heard in the distance coming towards them. Lucy looked to the entrance of the park and saw her other classmates join them fully clothed. Erza was ahead guiding them all over to the five near the statue.

"What's going on here?" She asked as she approached them.

"Nothin' so far. It's been quiet." Gajeel told her. Levy ran up next to Jellal and started studying the statue with him.

"Somethings different about this." She mumbled, She placed a hand on the plaque and stared up at the dragons. A puff of warm air seemed to come out of one of the dragons noses.

"Woah is those things alive!?" Natsu said running up next to Levy. He looked up at the dragon, then proceeded to climb the statue.

"Hey Natsu get down you can't do that!" Lucy yelled grabbing the boy and pushing him down.

"Why not it's nothing against the rules?" He said trying to free himself from her grasp.

"Natsu, it is unprofessional to climb up public property. So, Get. Off. The. Statue. Now!" Erza told him in a chilling voice.

"Y-yes m-m-ma'am." Natsu said getting off of the statue.

Levy tried to crane her neck up to see the rest to see the rest of the statue, she was having trouble with how little she was. She jumped up and down in front of it to try and get a closer look.

" 'ere shrimp." Gajeel said. He picked up Levy and put her on his shoulders so she could examine the statue better. Levy blushed and smacked Gajeel on the head.

"Ouch; damn women, what was that for?" Gajeel said grabbing her hand that was hitting him.

"Warn me next time," Levy said hitting him with her other hand "And my name is Levy not shrimp!" She finished. Levy and Gajeel started bickering and Lucy couldn't help but giggle at them.

"Kehuhuhuhuhu!" That weird laughter came out again around them. Lucy looked around to find the source. She couldn't see anything with how dark it was in the park. Everyone became quiet and started looking around as well.

"Hey! Whoever you are come out, we ain't afraid of ya!" Gray yelled into the night.

"Kehuhuhuhu" The laugh came again.

"Look up there" Levy pointed to the top of the statue while still on Gajeel's shoulders. Everyone looked up and saw what looked like a small dragon perched up on the top, but it was different from the ones on the statue. It was small and kind of similar to Happy. It was too dark so Lucy couldn't make out exactly what it was.

"I'm glad to see you all made it! Sorry I'm late, had to deal with some pesky bugs." The voice sounded too cheerful in a dark manor. It didn't carry the same happiness that there teacher possessed. No this voice carried something viler almost like, if Lucy could put it in words, it sounded like despair.

"Who are you?" Laxus asked the figure up top the statue.

The figure jumped off the statue in the most dramatic way possible. Doing flips and poses on its way down. It landed in front of them raising its little paws in the air.

Under the moonlight Lucy got a better look at the 'thing'. It looked like a stuffed animal dragon. On the right side of the stuffed animal it looked sinister. On that side was all black with a blue eye, the eye looked like kind of like venom's eye from that movie. It had sharp teeth upturned into a wicked smile. He seemed to not have an arm on the side.

The other side was completely opposite. It was white and looked plain compared to the other side; He had a single button eye and a straight lined mouth. He had an arm attached with little claws on it.

All over his body though, he had some weird blue flames. He had a long tail coming out the back and horns coming from both sides of his head. He looked harmless for the most part, but Lucy couldn't shake this horrible feeling she was getting from it.

"Why, I'm the headmaster of this academy!" The dragon spoke.

"Bullshit," Laxus said to the stuffed animal. " I know the headmaster and you ain't it."

"Oh I forgot to tell you all, yeah he retired last year. Poor thing spent 30 years as headmaster. Now it's time for a new start!" The dragon said pumping his paw in the air.

"Gramps didn't mention anything about retiring." Laxus said to the thing. He was walking up to it with a murderous look in his eye.

"There is a loooooot he hasn't told you laxy poo" The dragon said in a teasing voice. Laxus grabbed the stuffed animal and looked ready to tear it open.

"Ah-ah I wouldn't do that if I were you" The dragon said. Laxus ignored him and started ripping the stuffed animal apart.

Laxus finished and left the pieces on the ground. The instead was stuffed with fluff like any other stuffed animal. It was weird because it could talk and move, Lucy thought it would be some kind of mechanism in it. But it was totally empty.

"Are you guys alright!" Happy said swooping in on them. He looked down at the ripped up stuffed dragon.

"Where've you been?" Gajeel asked him. But Happy ignored and looked mortified down at the ripped up stuffed animal.

"Who did this?" Happy asked.

"I did, he claimed to be the headmaster." Laxus said.

"Oh no everyone stay back. Happy yelled to them.

Just then the dragons on the statue began to move. The all broke out of the statue and into metal dragons flying in the sky. They were all different colors; there was a black, light purple, grey, and white one. They circled around the park, except for the red one. It floated above the statue right in front of Laxus and Happy. Its mouth began to glow red and aim for them.

"Watch Out!" Happy yelled then pushed Laxus out of the way. The blonde was pushed back just in time as the dragon shot fire down on Happy. After its onslaught on happy it proceeded to burn down the woods surrounding them .It blew fire all around and started setting the trees on fire. The exit was blocked by the flames so they were stuck in the middle of the park. Everyone huddled close together as to not get to close to the flames.

Lucy looked where happy once stood and saw nothing but a burn mark on the asphalt. Lucy gulped and hung on close to the person next to her.

"Kehuhuhu, I warned ya, didn't I." A voice sounded. Right in front of the statue was the stuffed dragon, standing next to his remains. He had a sinister look on his face and was laughing manically. Lucy couldn't help but be afraid of this stuffed animal. It caused all this destruction so soon. There were all going to die by this stuffed dragon and they couldn't do anything about it. Who knew it would have all this power.

"Okay Igneel you can stop now, I think they get the point!" The stuffed animal yelled up to the red dragon. He stopped spreading the fire and floated down to perch himself on the throne on the statue.

"Igneel?" Lucy heard someone say beside her. She looked over and saw she was clung to Natsu. He looked over at the stuffed animal furious.

"Is that dragon really Igneel!?" Natsu yelled at the stuffed animal. The stuffed animal looked over to Natsu and his paw up to his straight lined mouth.

"What's it to you?" He asked Natsu.

"Just answer the damn question!" Natsu yelled back at the stuffed dragon.

"You're way too pushy." The dragon said. He walked over and stood in front of the group huddled together. Lucy tightened her grip on Natsu, afraid that the stuffed dragon might do something else to them.

"ANSWER ME!" Natsu yelled, his whole body started to shake. Lucy circled her arms fully around Natsu and tried to turn him away from the stuffed animal.

"Calm down Natsu!" She tried to get him away, so that the dragon wouldn't harm him. The stuffed animal just stood there and started laughing.

"Kehuhuhu, this is fun. Okay, to answer your question, Yes that Igneel but also it's not Igneel." He said putting a paw up to his mouth to hide his giggles.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Natsu said to the dragon.

"Just what I said. Maybe one day you will find out the truth dear Natsu." The stuffed animal said.

"Anyways we have to hurry its almost night time soon." He quickly changed the subject before Natsu could ask any more questions.

"As you all know I'm your headmaster! My names Acnologia!" The stuffed animal said.

"W-w-w-what d-did you d-do to o-o-our teacher?" Droy spoke up from somewhere in the circle they made.

"Hmm, Oh well he wanted to protect you all, and now he faced the consequences. Kehuhuhu, he should've let me fry blondie over there." Acnologia said pointing a paw at Laxus.

"What are we supposed to do without our teacher?" Erza spoke up. She sounded confident but Lucy could hear how scared she was a little.

"You won't need him anymore."

"What do you mean?" Jellal said, poking his head out of the crowd.

"Well, things are changing now that I'm here. Listen here folks I'm only saying this once so you better listen up!" The dragon said. Everyone stayed quiet and watched the dragon.

He smiled a wicked smile and slowly began, "From now on this is school trip will be the killing school trip."

Lucy felt her heart sink to her stomach. Things have turn for the worse. This trip that was supposed to be a peaceful trip for the students turned into something with killing in it. Lucy didn't know who was even doing the killing but the thought of a murderer on this island with them scared her.

"Uh, when you say killing, what do you mean by that?" Cana asked.

"Kehuhuhu glad you asked," Acnologia started. " In order to graduate and get off of this island, You must kill a classmate and get away with it."

There was silence encasing them. It felt like no one was breathing, no one's heart was beating, nothing. Fear crept their way onto everyone; they all started looking around at one another scared to death.

"What makes you think we will kill each other? We're not murderers." Natsu spoke up beside Lucy. She looked up at him and he had fire in his eyes.

"All you need is a little motivation to get it started!" Acnologia said back to Natsu, but Natsu wasn't going to give up.

"Nothing can motivate us to kill one another. I know I just met them today, But I can tell they would never harm anyone." Natsu said challenging the dragon. It seemed to motivate everyone else as well.

"You'd be surprised to know what people would do given the circumstances." The stuffed animal said. "Just wait and see." He said in a deadly voice at the end.

"We're gonna find a way off this island without killin' one 'nother." Gajeel said.

"Yeah if we work together as a team we can overcome this." Erza said confidently.

"We'll go to the real Fairy Tail and escape this nightmare!" Mirajane yelled.

Everyone began to yell and proclaim they will all work together to get off this island. Lucy looked around stunned at how this groups of people seemed motivated to overturn this sick nightmare. These strangers working together on a common goal to get off this island and away from this messed up reality.

"Yeah we're leaving this island and going back home!" Lucy yelled with them.

The stuffed animal seemed to get annoyed and walked back over to the dragon on the statue. He hopped up onto the dragons lap and sighed.

"I see, I just have to give you all some motivation huh." He said. He put his paw up to his head and got into a thinking pose.

"Ah-ha I got it!" He declared." I see you all have this motivation to go home? But is it really worth it? Do you really want to go back home. I tell ya it's not how it used to be." Everyone grew silent and looked up at the dragon. He smiled as he looked upon the hushed crowd.

"What do you mean?" Lisanna spoke up to him. He just laughed and slammed his paw down on his lap.

"There's a reason we brought you all here! Once you all see what back home you would wish you stayed here is."

"What happened back home?" Levy asked.

"Kill someone and find out!" He said staring back at them with a wide grin.

"Did something happen to our families?" Jet asked

"Maybe, who knows?" Acnologia teased.

"Kehuhuhu, I'll be waiting for you all to decide what you want to do. Until then," He jumped off the dragon and turned to face it." Clean up this mess1" He yelled at the dragon. The dragon got up and started sucking in the flames that got onto the trees. Once he was done the parked looked exactly how it was before. The trees seemed unscathed by the flames the dragon put out.

"I've updated your rule book, I suggest you all take a look before going back to you rooms." Acnologia said.

He turned and walked towards the back of the park disappearing. But his voice lingered as he said, "Your mailboxes in front of your rooms have your room key and a spare. I recommend you put it in a safe place so no one can sneak into your room at night, Also you handbook shows you which room is yours. If you're not certain look at the picture on the mailboxes." His voice faded away and they were left in the park by themselves. The dragons in the sky all scattered and went into opposite directions, except for the red one that stayed perched on the throne.

Lucy heard a 'ding' she pulled out her handbook and saw the school rules app glowing.

**Rule #8: Anyone whole kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.**

**Rule #9: The blackened can only kill two students, if more than that appear, the student will be punished.**

**Rule #10: Using the handbook of another student is strictly prohibited. **

**Rule #11: The body announcement sound will only activate when three or more students see the dead body, the killer is not included.**

**Rules #12: If equal votes are given to two students both will be executed as long as one of them is the blackened.**

**Rule #13: Survivors of the killing game can only happen when five people are left due to the killer's ability to kill 2 people leaving two witnesses.**

**Rule #14: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.**

Lucy took in a deep breath after reading the new rules. It seemed the stuffed animal was really trying to get them into this killing school trip. Lucy looked around as everyone else was still reading over the new rules.

Lucy thought back to what the headmaster said, he said we wished we stayed here instead of go home? Did something happen back home that none of them were aware of? Lucy doesn't recall hearing anything on the news about something happening. But who knows what happened, they got stuck on this island out of nowhere.

Would Lucy really risk someone else's life to figure out what's going on at home? It's not like she really had anything back home. She was alone for the most part. She didn't really have any friends and she hasn't seen her family in years.

"Aquarius!" she whispered to herself. She almost forgot about her! Lucy caregiver and best friend was back home. She was the only one Lucy had now. Did something happen to her back home?! Lucy started to worry and breath heavily. What would she do without Aquarius, she had been there for her since a small child. She was all Lucy had left. She has to hurry off this island and get back to her-

"Lucy calm down its okay, were going to get home." A warm hand touched Lucy shoulders. Lucy blinked a few times and felt hot tears stain her cheeks. She looked over to Natsu who looked down at her concerned. She rubbed the tears away and looked up at him.

"How?" she asked him, voice still shaky from the little melt down she had.

Natsu stayed quiet and looked down. "I don't know, But trust me I will get you home." He promised her. Lucy looked up to Natsu and she felt her eyes start to water again. This guy who she barely knew was willing to help her. She didn't feel worth his effort but she was thankful still.

"Thank you Natsu." She said.

"Oi stop crying, nothing is gonna happen okay?" Natsu said. Lucy shook her head and wiped the tears away.

Lucy looked around. Everyone else seemed to still look uneasy. There was not much they could do in this situation now. It really was unpredictable what could happen. None of them really knew each other and they were tasked to kill one another. No one could really trust each other now with the weight the headmaster held over them.

But Lucy knew she could trust Natsu. He made her a promise and he seemed determine to keep that promise. Lucy vowed to herself to protect Natsu like he was doing her. She would make sure he made it back home with her.

***Ding Dong***

***Dong Ding***

"_Ahem! Fairy Tail Academy's School Trip Executive Committee has an announcement to make…."_

"_It is now 10:00 p.m."_

"_Please return to your rooms and relax. Let the sound of the ocean gently rock you to sleep."_

"_Now then, sweet dreams everyone. Good niiiiiiight…."_

***Click***

The monitor went off leaving them staring at a black screen. Everyone stayed still and didn't move. It was silent throughout the park and no one made way to move towards the exit.

"It would be best if we go back to our rooms for the night." Erza spoke up. Everyone turned towards her. She was looking off towards the exit.

"Tomorrow morning we all meet up at the restaurant. We will find a way off of this island. And I promise you all, I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe. I will have no killings on my watch." Erza said, walking towards the exit. Soon after Jellal followed her and the rest slowly made their way off the island and back towards the resort.

Lucy and Natsu walked side by side in silence making their way to their rooms. It was easy to find Lucy's it was the first one on the left. Natsu's was the first one on the right. They were neighbors, except for the sidewalk disconnecting each side. The bungalow next to hers was Levy's. She looked through the window and saw the little light on in her room.

Lucy opened the mailbox and took out her keys. She tucked it into her bag nice and neat so she wouldn't lose them. Natsu didn't go into his room until he saw Lucy enter hers.

Once Lucy got in she took a good look around the room. It was a nice sized room. Bigger than the one she has back home. It had a queen sized canopy bed on the far left side. In front of the bed was a dresser with a t.v. on top. There was a window in the middle between the dresser and wardrobe that was in the far back of the room. Above the window was a monitor. There was sheer curtains covering the window that laid between the two items.

On the right was a door. Lucy walked up to it and looked in, it was a nice size bathroom. It had a shower a sink and a toilet. It seemed to be stocked with all the necessities Lucy would need. She backed out of the restroom and closed the door. She looked over to her right and saw a desk with a chair next to the bathroom door. It had a pamphlet on top that read 'Guide to Fairy Tail Academy'.

Lucy walked over to the wardrobe and opened it up. It was stocked full of clothes, and they seemed to be her size. Lucy closed the wardrobe and walked over to the dresser. It was filled with pajamas and intimacies. Lucy took out a pair of pajamas and made her way to the bathroom. She quickly threw her bag on the desk next to the bathroom and shut the door.

Lucy started up the shower and let the water warm up before she stepped in. She took off her clothes and left them on a pile on the floor. Once Lucy got into the shower she rested her head on the back wall of the shower.

Lucy thoughts started to run rampant. She was stuck here with strangers who probably had very good reasons to leave this island. They had lives back hope and people who cared for them. Lucy couldn't image if something happened to Aquarius, so she knew everyone was just as anxious as her to leave.

But where any of them willing to actually kill someone to get off? Lucy couldn't tell, they seemed like honest people when she first met them, but that may just be an act. One of them could be in there room right now plotting to get home.

But Erza promised to keep them all safe. But could she really do that? She is only one person. And who knows Erza might've just said that to throw them off. She does have a sword she could use that to slice anyone anytime she wanted to.

Lucy just wanted to go home. She didn't want to be here. If she knew her life was going to be like this if she attended Fairy Tail she would've just given up the opportunity. It was not worth this nightmare to stay here.

Lucy finished up her shower and got dressed. She exit the bathroom and threw her clothes next to her wardrobe. Maybe tomorrow she can go to the store and get a hamper to out her clothes in?

She lay down in her bed and tried to still her mind so she could go to sleep. But there was a lot to think about with the new school rules and the headmaster.

Even though Happy had been with them for a short while, she sure missed him. He protected them to his last breath. Lucy didn't understand why she was getting emotional over a stuffed animal, but he truly tried his best to make this a fun trip for them.

Sadly Acnologia had to come in and crash there party. Turning this vacation into a nightmare. The headmaster of this school seemed weird and held so much power in his little paw.

As the night went on slowly Lucy's thoughts stilled. She fell asleep after some time.

Tomorrow would be the first day of this Killing School Trip..

* * *

_**16 Students Remaining**_

* * *

**A/N**

**SORRY THIS TOOK LONGER THAN IT SHOULD HAVE . I have been really busy lately, So maybe for now the updates will be every two weeks okayyy. Until my schedul clears up.**

**ANYWAYS we finally got to meet anco aka head master. I wanted to use pantherlilly but he's not really a villain type. I wanted to use a villain that is strictly a villain. Not one that has been redeemed and is now a good guy. And btw Acno is going to be super ooc in this fic. He is going to act like monokuma, if you know how monokuma acts then you will know how acno will act in this fic. I could have put monokuma in here but I wanted this to only have fairy tail characters in it.**

**I don't really think this is a spoiler for the story anyway so I will say it here. No one in this story knows one another, except for Erza and Jellas. As well as Natsu and Gray and Natsu and Gajeel. Erza and Jellal will get explained as the story goes on and you will see. As for Natsu and Gray well, Whenever Natsu was booked for a performance usually the vendor would hire an ice sculptor and Gray would go. They met at these different parties and clashed but they wouldn't call each other friends nor know each other on a personal level. As for Natsu and Gajeel, well they don't really tell anyone they know each other but it will be revealed soon how they are connected.**

**Thank you all for the follows and fav I really appreciate it. It warms my heart to know people want to keep up with this story and read it 3**

**And thank you for my first reveiw! It really means a lot to me (And Sailor V you may be onto something puhuhu) **

**Anyways thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoy. I'm gonna put this warning here and at the beginning of the next chapter, but it will be a character death in the next chapter. Thats danganronpa for ya. **


End file.
